Reflection
by Obasan-Kitsune
Summary: Sequal to White Walking Mirror. He was tired of being quite here in this world. This world, were the rain was cold when he was sad and bright when he was happy.


Disclaimer- I do not own this or what's at the end.

His king never knew of his existence when he first was born. And even as he grew he never noticed. It wasn't until Zangetsu made him come out that they ever met face to face.

'The shock was written all over his face and I'll never forget it. Our first meeting was our first fight.'

And their first battle began. And the king won. But that battle was strangely satisfying that now the King knew of his existence. Now he had no choice but to acknowledge him. But after their fight he just went back into his own world and completely forgotten about him.

But the mask he left behind to his king protected him many times. But people kept trying to separate them! That kid threw his mask in the sewer when his master wanted to keep it saying it was lucky. Of course it came back to him, got to protect the king after all, but that damn cat lady took it away after that! And all was forgotten about he who has no name again.

The hollow had sat in this world for a while before some signs showed in his inner world that something was wrong with his King. When he surfaced he came to find his master's body beaten and a pretty boy in his view. Pushing his King down he fought, after all this would be the first fight he had to someone other then his majesty and he wanted to see who could cripple his king in battle.

The battle was almost too easy for him but then his king had to go and suppress him back into his inner world! That stubborn idiot just pushed him aside saying this isn't your battle and refused the help he could provide! He could have killed that man with ease but he just had to go and fight for himself, not letting his subjects help him rise!

Its nice and all to have him protect them and all. All of his subjects he protected both inside and out. What his king calls 'friends' (which to him are still just subjects) were always under protection. His king cared for all but it annoyed him that he wouldn't let anyone help him. Was his king that afraid that he would get hurt? It warmed him for a moment but cold anger washed it away. He wasn't weak like those peasants on the outside. He could defend himself and his king better then those outside! After all they only made his master risk his life with their weakness!

He was tired of being quite here in this world. This world, were the rain was cold when he was sad and bright when he was happy. It pissed him off that he could help but his mindless king just wouldn't let him fight. That man surly had a hero complex or something.

But he was tired of being ignored. Off being pushed off into the dark and away from battle. So pissed. And he would fix that. He crept under his skin always making him-self known. When his king looked into the mirror he as there, and in any surface that reflected him-self. He haunted his dreams venting his anger out at his king though nightmares. And he made sure he was always near the surface when through the mirrors they locked eyes.

It was kind of pleasing to see recognition that his king knew at once his reflection wasn't his own. But it made a twinge off sadness when he saw the light amount of fear in his eyes. The man even had a break down and broke a mirror. Was he really that scary?

But he had to be scary. He had to make himself be known. Even if it was by force. He would slowly take over his king's body and remind him what he is there for, that he exists. He would try to become king, maybe then would his king would finally see that he was higher then those peasants outside.

He tried to consume his king but it never worked. His king found his way here and fought the nameless one again. But the battle was intense (Even though he felt bad about saying things like that to his king he must act tough to show he was worth something!) and he almost won but the master defeated him in the end. But now…now he uses him. Uses his power in battle and calls him. Now he was there to protect his king like it was suppose to be from the beginning. But he won't make it easy. After all if everything is made to easy then he will forget about him. So he made that threat to always keep him on his toes to make him always remember that he was there.

'After all, I can't let you forget about me that easy.' And the hollow lived up to his promise and made sharing his power with his king most difficult.

He just doesn't want to be ignored. Is that so much to ask?

"_I don't understand why you don't like me  
Why don't you like me?  
Am I so different from you  
Now does it scare you that I'm able to discern  
What to love and what to burn  
I'll add your fuel to the fire now  
Stand back, brother take your hand back  
Leave it and I might crack  
More than a smile or two you see  
You don't judge what you don't understand  
You can't deny what has been given to me"_


End file.
